


Ice Covered Memories

by warlockdetective



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't let it happen to her. Out of all the people in the world, not her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Covered Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to a friend of mine on Tumblr named Casey, who I used as the Original Female Character. I've actually shipped her and Jack Frost for a while now, and I don't know why. Be honest. Rated T just to be safe.

It was midnight on the 13th of January, and Jack Frost and Casey were walking through the woods. They had been friends for almost a year now, and they were slowly falling in love with each other. They kept on walking until they came across a pond that was covered in ice. Jack hesitantly walked towards the center of the pond with Casey, and once they reached it, Jack hit the center with the bottom of his staff in order to see if the ice would break. It didn't, much to his relief.

They slowly started to slide and dance across the ice, holding each other's hands tightly. They couldn't help but giggle, but they immediately stopped when they actually stopped to look at the ice. The ice was cracking here and there, and the cracks had now approached them. Jack tried to pull Casey away from the cracks, but before he could grab her hand once more, she fell in the ice cold water. The water was not cold enough to burn her, but it was cold enough to paralyze her.

Jack immediately realized what was about to happen. He couldn't let it happen to her. Out of all the people in the world, not her. He was not going to let his best friend die the way he did in order to save his sister so many years ago. Without any further hesitation, he jumped into the water, swam down to where she was, grabbed her, and swam back to the surface. There was a problem, however. The surface had already refrozen itself. However, Jack had his staff with him. He took his staff, muttered a spell, and hit the surface with his staff, causing the ice to break.

He dragged her to the nearest land in the woods that there was. He then started doing CPR in order to try and save her life. It worked, for she coughed up the water that had gotten into her lungs while she was drowning. They then embraced each other tightly, both on the edge of crying. Suddenly, Casey started kissing Jack passionately, and even though he was in complete shock, he started kissing her back with the same amount of passion. Once they parted for air, Jack asked, "Casey, why did you kiss me?"

"You saved my life! That, and I love you, Jack," Casey answered, and she started kissing him again. Jack smiled as started kissing her back. He was going to have to get used to this.


End file.
